1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a virtual image display device such as a head-mounted display used while worn on the head.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as a virtual image display device such as a head-mounted display for making formation and observation of a virtual image possible, there have been proposed various devices of a type of guiding the image light from a display element to the pupils of the observer using a light guide plate.
In such a virtual display device, in order for overlapping the image light and the external light, there has been proposed a see-through optical system (see JP-A-2006-3879 (Document 1) and JP-A-2010-224473 (Document 2)).
However, as described above, in the case in which the virtual image display device is a device used while worn on the head such as spectacles, there arise various design limitations regarding the arrangement and the sizes of the constituents of the device from the viewpoint of structure and design. Incidentally, regarding the aspect ratio of the picture to be displayed, those elongated in the direction in which the eyes of the observer are disposed, namely the lateral direction, such as “16:9” increase in recent years. However, due to the design limitations described above, it is not necessarily easy to respond to such a request as to display images of a variety of aspect ratios represented by the horizontally elongated picture of this kind.